


Laundry

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The answer to the question whether or not Yuuki can do his own laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

About to head out of the employee dorms, Allan caught a sight of Meijin Kawaguchi standing outside his room, and he walked over to him. “Good morning, Meijin,” he greeted him with a smile, then found himself taken back a little. “You look bothered. Is everything alright?”

"Allan. It’s," Kawaguchi said then sighed. "Could you come to my room for a moment?"

"Hmm? Certainly," Allan replied, following the man into the room. "Is there anything I can help you with? Or are you having trouble settling in? You’ve only lived here for a couple of days, so it’s natural you don’t know your way around the place yet."

Tatsuya Yuuki took the glasses off and looked at the PPSE Works team chief. “Not that. It’s just that I’ve noticed something a little odd. My PPSE uniform, and this coat are cleaned and taken care of daily, but…”

"Oh yes, the uniforms. Employee benefits," Allan explained. "The company takes care of these, and besides, you’re the Meijin. It’s important that you look good."

Tatsuya nodded but still looked bothered. “You’re really the only one I can ask,” he confessed. “It’s just that, this.” He pointed at the laundry basket.

Allan looked at it then back at Tatsuya, appearing puzzled. “Yes, and?”

"This thing doesn’t seem to empty itself," Tatsuya said, looking a little embarrassed. "And I’m running out of clean underwear and socks."

"Oh," Allan replied with a smile. "So you’re having a bit of trouble after all and nobody explained this yet. There’s a laundromat on the ground floor. You can enter it with your employee card, and the machines are free to use. There, you can…" At that point he paused, finding Tatsuya staring at him blankly, like he didn’t really understand the explanation. "Tatsuya?"

The blank expression on Tatsuya’s face turned into a confused one, then a pondering one. “I…see.”

Allan shook his head and smiled widely. “You know what,” he said as he picked up the laundry basket and headed for the door. “Don’t worry about that!”

**Author's Note:**

> This question came up in the Gundam Build Fighters threads on /m/ and I couldn't resist.


End file.
